ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxie Fox
Maxie Fax, born Lindsay Maxine Fox on 26 April 1982, in Las Vegas, Nevada. She is a recent addition to the ECFW Divas roster History Lindsay Maxine Fox is the daughter of a Las Vegas Hustler/Gangster and showgirl. All her life has been spent around tough businessmen, her mother died when she was 12. Her father is well known amongst those who work in Vegas, and being the only daughter and youngest of 6 she was and will always be treated like the baby of her family. All 5 of her brothers were collage wrestlers before joining the “family business”. When she turned 18 she started going by her middle name of Maxine. After auditioning for a local TV station becoming part of the entertainment crew she started going by her nickname and Maxie Fox was born. Maxie worked for the station for 7 years, during this time she started to learn the wrestling ropes as she set her heart on the bright lights of the ring after seeing an ECFW show that was passing through her town. The Tape In 2004 after becoming a local celebrity due to the success of her show, Maxie was blindsided when she fell for a member of a boyband who appeared on the show. After they broke up a tape surfaced on the Internet of Maixe in a few compromising positions, she quickly turned this around by giving a press conference and her father threatened legal action against the boyband member. Maxie used the publicity to her advantage and fast became a star. After admitting that it was her on the tape and willing to talk about it in interviews made people realise it was a mistake and she was young. The tape has fallen into the "Pammy/Paris" side of things and is on DVD, and just like Pammy and Paris the tape only made Maxie a celeb Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling Maxie’s first match was against Courtney Bell on June 27, she won that match. Her second match will be against Tatium Tyler, Brianna Hilton and Lucky LeFay. The winner of this match will enter the triple threat Women's Championship match at Buried Alive The Kidnap of Juliette Hilton On October 30 on TNT it was reviled that Lucky LeFay had kidnapped Brianna Hilton’s daughter Juliette Hilton. Lucky wanted a family and had decided to build one; she recruited Maxie Fox who seduced the bodyguard Brianna hired to look after Juliette and after she knocked out the bodyguard Maxie and Lucky ran off with Juliette. For weeks Lucky had hold of Juliette and after she married Dr Damien Fowler she planed to christen Juliette in to the family, this was interrupted by the returning Alexis Knight. And Juliette was returned to her mother. The Hand Of Inanna The Hand of Inanna is a stable led by Lucky LeFay; the other members of the stable are Dr Damien Fowler and Maxie Fox. Lucky took the name from the Goddess of love and war called Inanna. She was a goddess of love who used her body to get what she wanted (Lucky’s reference to Maxie Fox being part of the group) and taking what you want from life (a reference to Lucky’s longing to have a family and Child). Together the group took part in the kidnap of Juliette Hilton and even though Alexis Knight returned Juliette to her mother (Brianna Hilton) the group stayed together and are known as a dark force among the ECFW roster who seem to be keeping a firm hold on the ECFW Women’s Championship World Attitude Wrestling Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' '' Fox Trap'' Figure four necklock This neck lock sees a wrestler sit above a fallen opponent and wrap his/her legs around the opponent in the form of the figure 4, with one leg crossing under the opponent's chin and under the wrestler's other leg the wrestler squeezes and chokes the opponent Kiss of Death '' Maxie grabs her opponent and tilts her backwards before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. After releasing the kiss, Maxie lets go of her opponent who is stunned and shocked, whilst in this state Maxie delivers a spinning roundhouse kick into the head, knocking the opponent out cold *'Signature moves''' :*''Springboard roundhouse kick'' :*''Back Body Drop'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Clothesline'' :*''DDT'' :*''Scissor Kick'' :*''Hurricanrana'' :*''Elbow Drop'' :*''Hiptoss'' :*''Irish whip'' :*''Knee Drop'' Championships and Accomplishments * 2007 ECFW Stable of the Year 3rd Runner Up (The Hand of Inanna) * 2008 ECFW Stable of the Year 1st Runner Up (The Hand of Inanna) Personal life Maxie owns the website maxiefox.com, which she regularly posts videos and photos from her travels on. Up until she signed her contract with ECFW she was the entertainment reporter on a local Vegas station Maxie Fox Maxie Fox Maxie Fox Maxie Fox Maxie Fox